plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Drone Gun CS-Virus
No upgrades: 25 - 55 HP Upgrade level 1 - 40 - 110 HP Upgrade level 2 - 60 - 165 HP Upgrade level 3 - 80 - 220 HP |Fire rate(shots per second) = 0.4 shots/second |Accuracy(Total rating % = unknown |projectile power = 1.0 (No upgrades) 4.0 (Upgrade level 3) |bullets per shot = 3 |Speed of bullet = unknown |penetration = 0 blocks |buy+3x upgrade price$ = N/A |slot number = 9 |ID = gun_vgun}} Troopvirusbbug.png|A Civil Security boss getting obliterated by drones. Fedjffruhj.png|A drone projectile. 53.PNG 53.png|Firing the Drone Gun CS-Virus The Drone Gun CS-Virus is a rare weapon that shoots three small drones, which jump at and attack enemies, draining their health. The weapon has a slow rate of fire, though the drone projectiles can be quite effective at quickly removing a character's health. This weapon is manufactured by the Civil Security. It features an open barrel, with a hump on the back of the weapon. This weapon is not reliable on difficulties above easy, as the enemies will switch to PSI Blades and destroy the drones before they can reach them. Strangely, robots are also affected by the virus. It can be used against the Corvettes on level 41 to destroy them quickly. The Drone Gun CS-Virus was most likely made to take down technology such as Corvettes or other vehicles; they go into the cockpit and kill the enemy manning it. The vehicle is not harmed, however, with the exception of Drones and Corvettes. Location The Drone Gun is found only on Level 40, being used by Civil Security Bosses. The weapons can be taken from crates and picked up by the Marine and his allies, though the main protagonist will have to drop his Ray Gun C-01y. It cannot be upgraded or purchased in the equipment shop. Drones Drones are small bug-like capsules that can be fired from the Drone Gun CS-Virus. These are destructive modules, as they will drain the health of any enemy they come into contact with, and they will follow them. Drones do not behave like bullets, they are affected by gravity, and they will jump to various locations in order to attack enemy players. After a short period of time, drones explode and die. Once attached, it will stick on. If one can lead the drones into water where they become very sluggish, as they cannot swim as well as player can. Players can also cut them with their PSI swords, or get to high grounds where the drones cannot leap. Acquiring a Level 3 Drone Gun Normally, in the campaign, players can only obtain an unupgraded Drone Gun. However, with the use of cheats, it's possible to obtain a level 3 drone gun. The steps are quite similar to obtaining a Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby. First, obviously, you must beat the campaign on any difficulty to unlock Root compatibility. Secondly, with root compatibility enabled, go to Level 40 on any difficulty. Turn on the God cheat by typing "god" or "god 1". Have it enabled for the Marine and Proxy. (Noir Lime doesn't need to survive, unless you trigger him to appear BEFORE you do the next step) Switch to Proxy, as the glitch doesn't work with the Marine. Then, type "dm" to enable Deathmatch mode. Go to the area with the Civil Security Bosses who have the Drone Guns. At this point, they're all fighting each other. Once you kill a boss who has a Drone Gun, you'll see that you can pick it up, despite it being upgraded. Ditch your current 9 slot weapon if you have one, and go pick it up as Proxy. Then, finish the level. Congratulations, you now have a level 3 Drone Gun! If you want to give it to the Marine, simply start up a Marine/Proxy co-op level and trade slot 9s. (Have Proxy drop the weapon and have the Marine pick it up) Level 3 Drones are incredibly powerful, killing even the strongest enemies in seconds (outside of higher difficulties where they cut the drones off). It's also great for level 41, as the drones will kill the Drone Controllers piloting the Corvettes near instantly. Trivia * The drones can be destroyed by cutting them with PSI Blades if they are encountered in close range combat. * This weapon is also infamous in Multiplayer, especially when swords are disabled. * A maxed-out Drone Gun CS-Virus has the highest damage per second of any weapon in the game; indeed, SINGLE maxed drone has even higher DPS than PSI Blades, in addition to the range and homing. * This gun is only found in Level 40. * It is unknown why the drones can kill Androids. It's possible the drones physically bite through their bodies, damaging them. * Maps that contain this gun will '''not' be approved''; most likely, the main reason is glitchy scoring: if Player A kill Player B with this gun, Player A will get no score from the kill and Player B will be stated as "Player B died" in the chat. * This weapon has the lowest rate of fire. * It is unknown why it only is seen in level 40, it may have been a newly made weapon, or just given to high ranked Civil Security Bosses. * The weapon itself is shaped like its bug projectiles. * Technically, this weapon is a Grenade Launcher-type weapon; if a grenade launcher weapon's projectile model is changed to that of the Drone projectile (ID 14), it will home in on enemies just like the CS-Virus. However, unless the weapon is fired by the CS-Virus itself, the projectiles will burst immediately upon contacting an enemy, dealing non-explosive damage once. Non-CS-Virus Drone projectiles will also not damage enemies inside vehicles, instead simply damaging the vehicle once before bursting, the same as contacting an enemy. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 9 Category:Civil Security